


Prediction gone wrong

by Pengibear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Jeongcheol being idiots, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengibear/pseuds/Pengibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you turn out to be not what everyone expected you.</p>
<p>It might be in your favor or might ruin you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was anything that could annoy the hell out of the mostly calm and collected Jisoo, it was the nerve racking, unusual, frightening tension between his two best friends.  
He couldn’t stand them jumping at each other every time they met. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t mean that they jump at each other as in kissing or trying to do a mating ritual in front his eyes, no he means trying to straggle each other with their eyes and words.  
They could never agree on something, if one said something, the other would immediately disagree (Although Jisoo has heard them say the same things separately, in front of each other, they were always on opposite side.).  
To make it short, they would even say or do something they didn’t believe in to disagree with other.

No matter how many times Jisoo has made them promise (or threatened them) to behave or else he will break all contacts with the both of them. To which they both scoffed and said he couldn’t take not seeing them even for a few days.  
Also Seungcheol pointed out with a smirk that there was a certain person Jisoo wouldn’t be able to see if he breaks all contacts with him. Well maybe he’ll continue being Seungcheol’s friend. Jeonghan on the other hand didn’t have anything to make him stay. Ah that sentence would have sounded like a heart breaking romance story ending if he and Jeonghan loved each other. 

Speaking of love; in the past when they were all still teenagers who didn’t know of their rank yet, he was almost sure that Jeonghan and Seungcheol would be mates in the future.  
The three of them have been friends since childhood but as the years passed, Jisoo could see the underlying special affection in everything the other two would do with/for each other. Everyone thought they’re a couple and they would spend lots of time to explain that no they weren’t together. Jisoo only watched them explain this in embarrassment and laughed.  
He didn’t understand why they made such effort to explain this to people when another person would coo at their cute interaction in the next hour.

With their eighteen’s birthday coming close, Jisoo was practically doing a mental countdown to the day his friends would finally accept their desire and love to be with each other and mate, not in front of his eyes he hoped. 

The day didn’t come though.

Everyone was surprised when they found out Seungcheol is an Omega. Well maybe except Jisoo since he didn’t have any prediction about what he would be. No one believed that he would be an Omega. They thought he was too manly to be one. Jisoo comforted him saying it was okay to be a strong Omega. Seungcheol didn’t like being an Omega though.

After that Jeonghan turned out to be an Alpha, everyone were even more shocked, again except for Jisoo, and said he was too soft and pretty to be an Alpha but unlike Seungcheol he ignored what they said and just basked in his new abilities. Even if they said he was too pretty to be an Alpha, he knew very well what he could do to make even those people fall at his feet with just a smile.

To say Jisoo’s ship sank too quickly would be an understatement. 

After a few month he found out he was an Alpha too/He honestly didn’t mind whatever he was going to be/ and that was when Seungcheol started to put distance between them. Of course Jisoo didn’t let him, even when he tried to reason that him being friends with Jisoo and Jeonghan might cause misunderstandings.  
Since Jisoo still had faith in Jeonghan and Seungcheol being soulmates, he tried to make everything as it was before; but it seem like he wouldn’t be able to.  
They were okay at first, or maybe Jisoo didn’t want to see that it wasn’t like the past.

Slowly, he noticed that they weren’t like the past. It was then that he realized their relationship was never going to be same as before.  
Now after so many years, it was getting worse every day. 

Jeonghan was still going around dating people but never settling for just one person.

Seungcheol was still refusing to go to mating hall in the mating season or date anyone at all.

And Jisoo;  
Well Jisoo is still trying to ask that cute but oblivious Alpha, who is Seungcheol’s friend and also neighbor, out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that?:D kkk  
> The lack of Bottomcheol in Jeongcheol fics was killing me lol  
> I think there is only one other fic (atleast only one I know of) which hasn't been updated in forever so I just had to do something.  
> Anyway,  
> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Don't forget to tell me what you think about it.:)


	2. Chapter 2

“Will you two just shut up for a minute?”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stopped their argument and looked at Jihoon who was looking at them with an annoyed expression, if it wasn’t for Soonyoung keeping him in place, he would have hit them with his fiery fists. 

“Yah don’t speak with your hyungs like that!” Jeonghan said angrily. 

Seungcheol protested “Jihoon-ah why are you angry!? We weren’t doing anything!” 

Jihoon scowled “Don’t pretend you weren’t trying to bite each other’s head off! It’s annoying to us! At least don’t do that in front of us! It’s not polite and you are ruining the meeting between friends just because you can’t act like mature adults.” 

The tense moment was broken when Seokmin arrived, happily walking toward them with his usual loud greeting. “Hello every one your loveliest dongsaeng is here!” while his mate, Wonwoo, followed after him silently. Bowing when he reached their table and smiling before greeting them “Hello.”

Seokmin sat by Seungcheol’s side and wrapped his arm around his shoulder “Hyung! It has been so long since I last saw you.”

“Yeah.” Seungcheol’s cheeks turned red before he quietly said “My heat started and I couldn’t come to the last meeting.” 

He acted like he didn’t hear Jeonghan scoff and say “Oh you get heats too?” sarcastically.

“Yeah and for the next one I was busy with my own heat!” Seokmin exclaimed and then winked at his mate making everyone groan at the shameless action. 

“You’re a Beta, you don’t go into heats!”Jihoon said matter of factly.

“I don’t need to have heats to have hot love making sessions with my mate.” Seokmin argued back.

“We don’t need to know these things!” Soonyoung exclaimed.

“I wasn’t talking to you hyung! I was talking to Cheollie hyung!” Seokmin answered back “Don’t act like you don’t know anything about these things. Jihoon hyung gets even moodier than he usually is when his heat is nearing.” He barely dodged the pen thrown his way.

Wonwoo clapped his hands and said “Ok enough about heats!” 

Jeonghan pushed the bell on the table, “Yeah, we better order something.”

Seokmin suddenly looked around “Oh? Isn’t Josh hyung coming?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes “No, he is busy courting some Alpha.”

Soonyeong grinned “So they court Alphas too nowadays?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes “Apparently.”

“They would look so cute together.” Seokmin said excitedly. “Maybe I should just tell Mingyu that he likes him.”

Seungcheol smiled knowingly “Maybe. They have been dancing around each other for a long time already.” 

Jeonghan nodded “Mingyu is really oblivious though.”

Seungcheol looked at him surprise “You’ve seen him?”

“Yeah. A few days ago, I was out with Jisoo when we suddenly met him.”

Seungcheol hummed in understanding. “They are cute together.”

Jeonghan laughed “Yeah.”

“Wow so they can actually speak normally with each other.” Wonwoo whispered to his mate.

“I guess the only thing they can actually agree on is Jisoo hyung.” Seokmin whispered back.

“If that’s the case I wish all they talked about was Jisoo hyung.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes “Not that they talk to each other that much.”

Soonyoung grinned “The only time__

“What are you guys whispering about?”

They all looked to see Jeonghan staring at them with a raised brow, waiting for them to answer.

Seokmin smiled brightly “Nothing just talking about what we should order.”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes “Since when do you ask others about what you should order?”

“He was just asking what we want to order.” Wonwoo added helpfully, trying to sound convincing.

“I know you are lying but I let it slip since I’m not in the mood to talk.”

All of them relaxed visibly which made Jeonghan look at them warningly while Seungcheol was happily talking to the waiter.

Jeonghan scowled “What’s taking you too long!?”

Seungcheol frowned “I just wanted to test something new!”

“You should have decided before, when we were looking at the menu!”

“Sir…”

“I was just asking for his suggestion!”

“You are taking so much time!”

“Aish..” Seungcheol suddenly stood up “What’s wrong with you!?”

“Sir, will you please keep it down?” the waiter asked awkwardly.

Seungcheol suddenly turned to him with his eyes widened in shock “I’m so sorry.” He bowed. He looked at Jeonghan as if to tell him to apologize. Jeonghan only looked away.

“You were the one who was shouting.”

Before Seungcheol could say anything, Seokmin took him arm gently.

“Can we please move on and order something?” Seokmin asked from him side.

Seungcheol stared at him for a moment before sighing “Yeah you can order.” He picked the menu up again “I’ll just take a look at this while you order.”

“Alright.”

After everyone said what they wanted, they looked at Seungcheol waiting for him to talk. But he was staring at the menu intensely, paying no mind to what was around them.

“Hyung?”

He jumped up at Wonwoo’s touch and looked up “what?”

“He is waiting for you.” Wonwoo nodded toward the waiter.

Seungcheol looked up “Oh sorry.Umm…” he looked down again “I’ll just have a piece of chocolate cake.”

“You took that long for a choco cake?” Jeonghan frowned. “And didn’t you like__

“You just take away my appetite.” Seungcheol said nonchalantly.

Jeonghan smirked “Ah is that so? Well good or else you’d become even fatter.”

Seungcheol’s hands curled into fists on his lap, trying not to ruin the day for his friends.

“I’m helping you_”

“Hyung!” Seokmin suddenly exclaimed, everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes. “Can you please stop it?” he continued with a softer tone. 

Jeonghan stared at him for a moment then eyed Seungcheol’s fists, “Okay fine whatever.”

Everyone went silent after that, not knowing what to say while Seungcheol was still refusing to look up from his hands.

Soonyoung suddenly said “Oh look Jisoo hyung is here.”

Jisoo waved at them and quickly came in and sat beside Jeonghan. “Sorry I’m late.”

Seokmin laughed and said “We’ll let it slide if you let us know all the details.” His hand was still busy, caressing Seungcheol’s hand. Even if he was forcing out a smile for Jisoo, Seokmin knew he still must be pretty angry at Jeonghan’s words.

Jeonghan wrapped his arm around Jisoo’s shoulder “Yeah. Tell us… what happened?”

Jisoo sighed “Honestly? Nothing. It’s okay though, I’m not giving up.”

Seungcheol smiled “Yeah he can be pretty oblivious in things regarding feelings and courting.”

Seokmin grinned mischievously “Like you?”

Jisoo chuckled, deciding on accompanying the other boy “Maybe it’s your effect? Should I try to take him away from you?”

Seungcheol smirked back at him “I’d like to see you try.”

“Wait wait… why are you comparing him with Seungcheol hyung? Is there anything we don’t know?” Wonwoo asked curiously.

“Well…” Jisoo and Seokmin both grinned. Jisoo then looked at Seungcheol “Should I tell them?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes “Just do whatever you want.”

Seokmin’s eyes lit up in excitement “Someone is trying to court him.”

“WHAT!?” Everyone said in surprise.

“Someone is courting him?”

“What? Didn’t expect anyone liking someone like me?” Seungcheol asked sarcastically.

“I didn’t say that!” Jeonghan snapped.

“Again? Can’t you two just stay civil for a day?”

“Not when he likes to humiliate me whenever he can.” Seungcheol snapped angrily.

“It’s not humiliating. I was just stating the truth.” Jeonghan replied back 

“Enough!” Jisoo growled angrily. “This is a public place, take your arguments somewhere else.”

There it was, the silence again.

This day couldn’t really get any worse could it?

“So…” Soonyoung began with a smile “Who is your suitor, hyung?” 

“Someone from my neighborhood.”

Jihoon asked “Did you scare him away like the others?” 

Seokmin quickly said “Not yet. He didn’t get the chance to do that.”

Jihoon sighed “I don’t know what you do to them that makes them go away even when they are literally in love with you.”

Seungcheol chuckled “That’s a secret.”

“Lies, I’m sure Mingyu knows.”

“Maybe.” Seungcheol just smiled mysteriously and didn’t say anything else, letting them think whatever they want. 

He didn’t really say anything special to those Alphas who court him, he just showed them his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how fast paced it is ^^"  
> I hope you enjoyed^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ^^  
> And tell me what you think about this chapter :)

Jihoon was right.  
Mingyu knows.   
Who could blame Seungcheol though? When this happened, he couldn’t tell anyone but Mingyu. He was the only one he could trust that was available at that moment. He helped him recover. Well he was supposed to but he was too busy hyperventilating. And that’s how Seokmin was also let in the secret that night.   
He still remembers how scared he was. He couldn’t even talk when he reached home. He was just sitting there shivering in fear when Seokmin arrived and cleaned his wound. He couldn’t even talk decently to tell them what happened but they must have known anyway. It was obvious. He just remembers he nearly begged them not to tell anyone else.

It hasn’t been many years since then but he was a kid compared to now.   
He doesn’t remember why he decided to go to that club that night, maybe it was the fact that Jeonghan called him a prude because he refused to go but He knew that it would be his first and last time to go to any club.

FB/

He was sitting there drinking, slightly drunk when he felt it. Someone’s eyes was on him. He slowly turned around and saw a guy probably the same age as himself. He was handsome, and despite himself the fact that he wanted Seungcheol made him feel proud. He seemed way more interested in him than anyone has ever been in a while; After all when you refuse people constantly, they stop coming your way.   
The man was probably aware than Seungcheol wasn’t really uninterested as a smirk has found its way on his lips and he was slowly coming his way.  
He sat beside him and looked at Seungcheol carefully “Hey, you alone here?”  
Seungcheol slowly nodded, a small smile on his lips.   
“I’m Baekho.”  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Seungcheol.”  
“You too. So what is a pretty omega doing here alone? Hmm?”  
Seungcheol laughed at his playful tone “Just… having fun I guess.” He didn’t know what he was doing there either to be honest.  
“Then can we have fun together?”  
“Hm sure.”  
He smiled and took Baekho’s outstretched hand and they stood up to___  
“Just Where. Do. You. Think. You’re. Going!?”  
Seungcheol turned to see a pretty much drunk Jeonghan glaring at them. He rolled his eyes and tugged at Baekho’s hand who followed hesitantly. Before they could move, Jeonghan grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward himself “You shouldn’t go with him.”  
“Yeah?” Seungcheol pulled at his arm “And why is that?”  
Jeonghan just stared at him.  
“I thought so… now let my hand go!”  
“NO!”  
Seungcheol tried to pull his hand away. Who knew Jeonghan would be this strong? He seem to be drunk for god sake.  
“Seuncheol.”  
He looked at Baekho’s embarrassed face. “What?Will you please help me?”  
Baekho smiled awkwardly “I didn’t know you have someone already.”  
“What? We’re not together!”  
“Really? Because it doesn’t seem like that.” He shook his head “Look whatever you two have going on, I don’t want to interfere with it. So I better go.” And he was gone as fast as possible for him.  
Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan with fire burning in his eyes “Look what you just did?”  
“What did I do? I just saved you!”  
“You just ruined any chance I might have had with him!”  
“How do you know he was good for you?”  
“I wouldn’t know, because of you obviously!”  
Jeonghan pressed him back against the bar island just beside them, “Are you that desperate for someone to mark you?” he whispered in his ear.  
“Not as desperate as you seem to be for knotting someone.”  
“Let’s see, you want a mark and I want someone to fuck. Doesn’t that make us a perfect pair?” Jeonghan grinned and leaned down, nipping at Seungcheol’s neck.  
Seungcheol pushed him away “I would rather die unmated than being marked by you!”  
“Really? But you seem to be excited.”   
Seungcheol jumped when he felt his hand on his butt, rubbing at the place Seungcheol realized was pretty wet. He looked away, angry tears welling up in his eyes. He hated how his body always reacted to Jeonghan.  
He shivered when he felt his breath on his ear “I take it, you want this too right?” and then he was leaning in toward his exposed shoulder__

End of FB/

“Hey! You alright?”  
Seungcheol jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled when he saw Mingyu standing beside him, looking at him worriedly “I’m okay.”  
He gave Seungcheol a cup of tea and sat beside him. “What were you thinking about?”  
“Just … you know… things!”  
Mingyu rolled his eyes “What things?”  
“Things like… when are you and Jisoo going to finally stop being ‘something in between’ and go official.”  
Mingyu grinned sheepishly “We’re just taking things slow.”  
“Well you’re being super slow! You’ve liked him for what? 2 years already? Isn’t this taking too long?”  
“No.” he nudged Sengcheol with his shoulder “And think about it, you’re going to see me less than ever if we go out.”  
Seungcheol scoffed “Am I your mate or something? Why would I miss you? I’d be happy to get rid of you.”  
Mingyu laughed “Do you wanna be? You know I’m open to new experiences. We could all live happily!”  
Seungcheol gagged “No thanks. I better go, I can’t take listening to you anymore.”  
As he was walking to the door, Mingyu said,  
“Hyung! Don’t you want to give that new alpha a chance?”  
Seungcheol sighed “No.”  
“Why? This has been going on for the past year. Augh if only I knew who that bastard is I would strangle him to death.  
Oh. Right. MIngyu and Seokmin don’t know who the one who marked him was.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore, does it?”  
“I heard when you are marked but not .. you know.. mated, every heat would hurt more than the last. And your last heat was already so bad hyung. I don’t want you to hurt.”  
Seungcheol smiled softly at him “Don’t worry about me.” Then glared “Worry about your own love life.”  
He walked out the apartment but Mingyu stopped him again.  
“Hyung~” Mingyu whined “Just give this new Alpha a chance, please. He seems nice enough.”  
Seuncheol narrowed his eyes “You did research… again?” he couldn’t believe they were having this conversation in the hallway. Anyone could walk by and hear them.  
Well he had nothing to worry about, they would only get to know how obsessed Mingyu was.  
Mingyu looked away “Only a little?” he then shrugged “I have to be sure before I let you go out with him.”  
“Okay. I think about it. BUT_ ” He poked at Mingyu’s stomach “ I will tell him. On the first date.”  
Mingyu sighed but nodded at his words. As long as he went to that date.

 

Jeonghan was restless. He hadn’t been able to stay still since the day before when he went back home. The fact that Seungcheol had people who wanted to court him just didn’t sit well with him.  
Every time he thought about it, he remembered the time he saw him with that Alpha in the club. He felt sick and felt his chest tightening painfully.  
He had stopped him that night but what about now? He couldn’t follow him and stop everyone who tried to make a move.  
He just couldn’t imagine Seungcheol being with anyone.  
‘Other than myself.’  
He shook his head. He just couldn’t help himself, especially after what he heard.

FB/  
That afternoon Jeonghan found himself in apartment complex Seungcheol lived in. On the floor he lived. He must have been crazy to be there but he couldn’t help it. He was just curious.  
He saw Seungcheol come out of another apartment and there it was, that clenching thing that happened to him frequently.  
And then he saw Mingyu and he felt a little calm since he knew none of them were interested in each other. But then he heard what they were talking about.  
Something about how Seungcheol should give some alpha a chance and Seungcheol was actually agreeing!  
What in the world has happened!?  
He tried to school his face in a neutral expression and walked toward them.  
“Hey Hannie hyung!” Mingyu called loudly.  
“Hello.” Jeonghan glared “Also don’t call me that.”  
“Hi.” Seungcheol said monotonically, not looking at him.  
Jeonghan stared at him “Hi.”  
After a moment of awkward silence, Mingyu said “So… Hyung! What are you doing here?” Grinning, he added “Are you visiting Seungcheol hyung?”   
Jeonghan, who was still staring at Sengcheol, saw him stiffen up and looked at Mingyu. “No. I’m visiting a friend who lives here, I think I might have confused the floor though.”  
He had to congratulate himself on lying in such a relaxed way. There was no way they could guess he was lying.  
“Oh, this is the fourth floor.”  
“I think I should go down. Or maybe I should call him again.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went through his numbers absentmindedly “I better go. See ya!” he waved and walked away. 

End of FB/

“Jisoo__”  
“___I think___”  
“__I th_think___”  
“I’m in love with Seungcheol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a long way to learn posting on AO3 /sigh


End file.
